What About Me?
by zutarafn1
Summary: It’s like I’m under water now.I can’t breathe and I can’t think.I think that I might be dying of that disease where your heart swells up.Tidus, it just hurts so damn much and I want it to stop.I hope I can tell you that I love you instead of holding it in


This is a songfic about Rikku's feelings towards Tidus. I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters. Just my stories. I also don't own this song by Taylor Swift.

Song: Teardrops on my Guitar

This is a present for my cousin's b-day on Friday.

* * *

What About Me?

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I love you, you know? I put on a mask when I walk by you, so you don't ask me what's wrong. I've become quite an expert at hiding my feelings. I have to. You two seem so happy with one another. Why can't I have something like that? Why can't I be with you?

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Am I not as pretty as her? She's got looks, talent, everything you could want in a person. Everyone wants to be her friend. What about me? I've got my strong points too. I'm kind, I'll help anyone out, including you. All though, you probably think that my personality is annoying. I saved you from the temple. I saw you first, but why did you choose her? I just have to know.

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

We're still best friends, but I wonder if you ever think that- that we could be more? It feels so right when I am with you, you know? Like you're my missing half. We joke, go out to places, you carry me when I get tired and complain, but even after all of that, it seems to go right back to where we started. Friendship. Can't we just see where it would go?

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

When we walk on the beach or down the middle of the street, you always talk about my cousin. Like she's the best thing in the world. Well, it's true I have to admit. But can't you even see through my mask? Can't you see that it pains me to hear how much better at everything Yuna is? What about me?

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

I can't take this much longer. I feel my mask beginning to crack. Every night, you and Yuna don't realize when I excuse myself from the table and go to my room, it's to cry. To release the pain from my heart. I just don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It's getting much harder to hide everything from you. Stop asking if I'm okay, because it's not. I just can't tell you. It would ruin everything. I like what we have now we may not be together, but at least we can still have a good- f-friendship you know?

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

It's like I'm under water now. I can't breathe and I can't think. I think that I might be dying of that disease where your heart swells up. Tidus, it just hurts so damn much and I want it to stop. I hope that one day I can tell you, that I love you instead of holding it all inside to the point of bursting.

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

I find myself now running from the truth. I didn't realize love could be this hard. The salt crystal drops fill my eyes and make wet trails down my cheeks. I can't look you or Yuna in the eyes. The blueness of your eyes pierces my soul when you look into mine. You would surely see the truth.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

I just don't understand. Why did you choose her? Why can I not get it through my thick ass head? What does she have that I don't? I'm such a dumbass. She has you, that's what she's got. Why does everything go wrong in my life? I lost my mom, my home. I had to grow up fast, take care of Pops and Brother, and fix all that dumbass machina. I had to sacrifice my childhood. But when I met you, it was different. It was as if you encouraged me to be kid like. It was easy to do this around you because we had the same story and demeanor.

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

I wanna know why we weren't destined to be. It seems that we were meant to be, but you chose her. We are so alike that it's scary and yet it's thrilling at the same time. It makes my heart pound to the point of jumping out of my chest. It sounds painful, but this is a good pain. The kind of feeling that makes you feel alive. Tell me something, does Yunie make you feel this way? I bet you she doesn't. I can do that one thing better than she can. I can make you feel like shit, to the point that it drives you crazy.

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

I turn my back while you're talking to me because then you'll see the tears. You turn me around quickly and see that I'm crying. Damn. My mask is broken. I can no longer hide anything anymore. I wasn't strong enough to take it. You wanted someone structurally sound like Yuna. Someone who doesn't cry a lot. I close my eyes and feel your soft thumbs wipe away my tears. You proceed to tell me that it's over between you and her. That there really wasn't any type of spark at all. You say though, that you felt it when I was around you. You know something, I felt it too.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

You take it to the next step to prove it. I feel your lips finally touch mine. I'm not sure what to think, but then I realized that something is finally going right in my life. I began to kiss you back passionately. I finally know what it's like to love and to not be in pain from it. All because you share my feelings. After all this time, I should have just said it and you would have told me the truth. I promise to just come out and say it every waking moment. Tidus, I love you. I couldn't stop. No matter how much I tried. Now never again do I have to ask myself,

What About me?

* * *

so what did you think? personally i like it even though it's more cussing than i would usually put in a story, but it makes it all the more interesting! Please review and send me your comments!


End file.
